Confusion
by Mecearth
Summary: DAML. A story of how two long-time friends go through much trouble to realise their feelings for each other. R&R and enjoy! Mature content!
1. Chapter 1

With a quick sweep of hand, he had her pushed onto the sofa, laughing hysterically

Authoress' Note:

HEY! It's me again! I'm back with a whole new DAML story, and this time its in chapters! Sure, it's a short story but I've tried to put in as much intimacy between the two of them. Be forewarned that there are very mature themes brought out here.

Besides that, in this chapter, it's basically about them meeting up again after a long time of having not met with each other.

Oh by the way, I changed their characterization and behavior a bit because I thought May's far too innocent behavior would be too annoying in this story's context and Drew's hotheadedness would not capture the essence of his feelings for May well enough.

Please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and/or its characters.

**CONFUSION  
Chapter One**

**Flirtatious Meet-Up**

* * *

With a quick sweep of his hand, he had her pushed onto the sofa, laughing hysterically. May clutched at her stomach as spasms of laughter wracked her slight frame. Drew continued to jab at her sides with his fingers, sniggering uncontrollably as he tickled his long-time friend.

May groaned and groggily pushed the green-haired guy away with her feet. She relaxed for a while until she saw drew lose his balance and fall to the carpeted floor of the hotel suite. This set her off into a fit of giggles again.

Drew couldn't help but laugh along. Her laughter was that contagious. Usually he would have died of humiliation having fallen in front of his friend cum rival.

"Oh, Drew… You-you moron!" May laughed.

"It's not my fault someone decided to push me away using her nice-smelling feet," he spoke sarcastically, getting up from the floor, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey, I think my feet smell perfectly fine-" May was abruptly cut off when Drew grabbed one of her feet, observed it cunningly and then gave her a sly look. He then began to tickle it with no mercy.

Before long, they were seated next to each other, panting rhythmically after laughing too hard. Occasionally, they glanced at each other and shared eye contact for a while and then proceeded to look away in embarrassment. How did rivals at total ends become such good friends? Even more importantly, how did they end up in the same hotel suite together?

"_Excuse me, I'd like to claim this suite, please," May smiled at the hotel attendant, pointing to a room number on the list of numbers that were placed on the counter of the hotel lobby._

_The attendant furrowed his eyebrows in confusion._

"_Hold on a tick, ma'am. It appears that it has already been claimed," he mentioned with a thick, nasal accent._

"_What? I'd already booked it. How could anyone else have booked it?"_

"_I'm afraid that this man has claimed it under your name, ma'am. Says you both are related in a way."_

"_And you didn't stop to check his credentials? This man might be a murderer!"_

"_He did leave his name, though. Drew Clientele. Do you know this man?"_

_May paused for a while, quite surprised at the mention of his name. It had been a while since she had met him…_

"_Yes, for a matter of fact, I do."_

"_So let me escort you to your hotel suite, ma'am," the attendant spoke, bowed and carried her luggage to a room at the far end of the lobby which overlooked the swimming pool._

"Stupid! You haven't told me why you're here in MY hotel suite and why you suddenly began tickling me the moment I entered!" May almost yelled, jolting Drew out of his own dream world.

Drew gave her his signature smirk. May smirked back sarcastically, one of her eyebrows shot up questioningly.

"Well, if you'd really like to know…"

"Yes, I do!"

"I sort of ran out of places to book into… So when I found out that you were going to spend the week here, I could only use it to my advantage!"

"You scoundrel! Free-loader!"

"Hey, I can pay you back. Like I said, I ran out of options to spend the week as well. It's okay, we don't have to share beds," he smirked again.

May huffed and crossed her slender arms across her chest.

"And the tickling thing? That was your welcome gesture."

Drew got up and made his way to the King sized bed in the middle of the posh suite. He grabbed a few pillows and lined them up at the centre of the bed to form a divider. He pointed to the side nearest to the swimming pool view.

"That will be my side," he spoke almost authoritatively, knowing immediately that it would tick her off. He smirked while anticipating her response.

"You ass! This is MY suite and you jolly well abide to MY rules! I'm taking the ENTIRE bed and you may sleep on the couch!" May added extra emphasis to the couch part by pointing at the couch form which she had gotten up from.

"Touchy," Drew chuckled.

"You bet!"

"But surely you're too kind to let me sleep on that lumpy thing they call a sofa?"

"The sofa's fine and you know it."

"But the bed is so much more comfier!" Drew added a whiny, uncharacteristic voice that annoyed May so much that she had to give in.

"If not for the fact that we're at odd ends, I'd have thought you were trying to get in my pants," May sneered, making her way to the side of the bed that Drew had previously claimed and claimed it for her own.

Drew leaned against the wall and watched her unpack, a grin on his face. He gave his watch a quick glance. It was coming close to 7 pm and his tummy was rumbling like mad. The thought of having poolside food seemed extremely appealing to him then. He strode to the sliding door that faced the pool and made his way out.

"I'm starving. You coming?" He questioned May, who seemed to have lost her anger.

"Yeah, sure. Just a sec," May slipped on her flip-flops and followed drew out into the cool, Summer night air.

They walked side by side, their hair frolicking in the capricious wind. May rubbed at her arms to soothe her goosebumps but kept her attention mainly on the path ahead of her. Drew threw a cursory glance in her direction and smiled nonchalantly to himself.

"What?" May inquired, irritated by the sly grin on his face. She knew something was up with him, based solely on the mischief in his eyes.

"Stupid."

"Pardon?"

"You're stupid!"

"What?! Oh, the nerve!"

"Well, it's freezing out here and you're wearing a halter top," Drew smirked again, gesturing at her top that revealed her smooth, silky shoulders.

"It's not just a halter top. It's my favourite one. It matches my skin tone as well as my eyes," May pronounced haughtily with an air of a princess.

Drew stepped back and observed her more carefully moonlight as they walked and he was quite surprised that he had to agree with what May had mentioned. The aquamarine base of the top complimented her stunning blue eyes, and the dark burgundy brown in the flowery patterns brought out the chocolaty hue of May's hair magnificently. He was actually enchanted by her casual beauty. He wondered why he had never noticed it before. Probably because he usually saw her as a rival… or a friend…

Before long, they reached the Poolside Shack, a warm, homely wooden lodge cum restaurant. The smell of steam and timbre wafted through the air. The pair relaxed instantly. As though by command, they both dropped themselves into a dark maroon leather loveseat nearby and sighed appreciatively, reveling in the warmth and comfort of the place. There was a steady murmur of voices and occasional scratching of metal against ceramic as families, couples, and friends ate their dinner together. Drew's eyelids threatened to drop… He felt so comfortable like this. Especially sitting next to…

"Excuse me, how may I help you?" came a bright, cheerful voice of a female waitress who stood directly in front of Drew.

Drew was suddenly alert again. He cleared his throat and stood up, flashing his signature bad boy smile to the pretty lady. She blushed.

"A table for two, please," he crooned, tugging at his collar.

"T-two?"

"Yes, for me and this beautiful lady right here." He gestured at May whom had just gotten up from the couch, her hair slightly tousled.

"O-oh yes, right away," the embarrassed waitress said, who thought Drew was referring to her, shuffled through the restaurant with the couple on her heels.

Just as they sat down, May rested her chin on her hand and smiled smugly.

"Ah, smitten, she was! Never expect anything less from Mr Charming himself!" May crooned, mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"If you weren't here with me now, she'd be mine tonight," Drew replied almost hastily, as though hoping that she would be jealous.

May rolled her eyes to the heavens and snatched up the menu. Her eyes darted around the menu, looking for something appetizing. She simply couldn't decide. When she looked up, she knew exactly what she wanted. She looked up to see the intense, emerald eyes of Drew gazing deeply into hers without leaving them for one second. She had never noticed it before but he had the most gorgeous eyes… She knew what she wanted to eat; him.

"You know, May, it's very difficult to decide what to eat. As much as I'm trying to read the menu off your eyes, it's not working for me!" Drew chuckled, reading May's thoughts. "Thanks for hogging the menu for yourself, beautiful!"

May tossed the menu at his face and grunted, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "Jerk!"

Drew was amused but flattered as he watched the blush deepen in her sculpted cheeks. He smiled softly to himself but looked away before she could catch him look at her again.

"Sorry, Drew… But you know what? I brought some Mac n Cheese from home and I'm craving it. So I'd be going back to the suite now and-" May smiled apologetically and had already halfway risen out of her seat when Drew grabbed at her hand. He immediately let go.

"Sorry. Um, it's not safe this late at night. You may get mugged," Drew countered, snatching his traitorous hand back. Dammit, he thought.

"Mugged? It's only like a few steps away. Besides, I'm completely capable of taking care of myself. I'm in no mood for posh food anyway," May had already turned around and begun sashaying out the door.

NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own Pokemon.

Author's Note:

More surprises are introduced here. Mature content towards the end, so be warned!

Enjoy ;)

**CONFUSION  
Chapter Two**

**Intimate Disaster**

* * *

Before long, they were both out by the poolside, the sounds of water flowing softly kissing their ears. The stars twinkled overhead, the moon bathing them in pale, white light. The wind toyed with their hair again, sighing in glee. Enrapt in the beauty of it all, May felt the rumble in her stomach disappear and she simply stood there to stare at the constellations. She pushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear and sighed.

She almost forgot that Drew was there beside her, watching the exact same thing. Yet, he couldn't help but be distracted by something he found far more beautiful than the night itself and it was May. His eyes traveled form her face down to her feet, finding every inch of her beautiful. He felt a queasy feeling grow in his stomach. Wow, he thought. No other girl ever had such an effect on him in his life. The queasy feeling spread and grew more intense. He began to worry. Surely it was a bit too odd to feel so much of that weird queasy feeling? When the queasy feeling escalated to sharp, spasmodic pain, he began to panic.

He clutched at his stomach and doubled up in pain, grunts escaping his lips. He keeled over on the ground, one hand supporting his body weight. He felt as though acid was searing through his stomach. He began to break out in cold sweat, his face almost exactly like the pale reflection of the moon in the water. What is this, he frantically thought. What is this severe pain?

He could feel nothing but the pain and see nothing but darkness that was slowly closing in on him. He felt cold. Then, he felt something grab at his shoulders – something warm; May's hands. He immediately felt better. Never before had he felt so vulnerable and weak and he despised it.

"Drew! Get a hold on yourself!"

His vision focused slowly yet surely as his eyes opened, the pain from his stomach fading away. He managed a weak but assuring smile.

"This isn't a joke, right?" May asked, her hands still tightly holding on to his shoulders as she kneeled in front of him.

"N-no. Mind h-helping me back to the h-hotel?" Drew was surprised at how weak he sounded – and felt. With May's support, they hobbled like drunkards back to the hotel suite where he immediately collapsed on May's side of the bed.

May decided to let him rest for a while whilst she made Mac n Cheese for the both of them. Then, she made instant hot cocoa. When she returned to the room, she was quite surprised to see Drew walking up and down the room in perfect shape.

"Wow, you sure recover fast. What happened?" may asked, astonished as she laid the bowls and mugs down on the dresser table.

"I don't know. All I know is that I felt queasy and then it just turned into severe pain…"

"But you're alright now, right?" May said, sipping lightly on her hot chocolate.

Drew paused to ponder for a while before nodding at May, whom had already sat down on the sofa. He grabbed his own hot chocolate from the dresser and sat down next to her, his mind and body calm albeit the crazed incident at the poolside. He began to sip at the drink slowly.

"Sorry to spoil your night May," Drew spoke, glancing sideways at her. He felt her arm brush against his.

"Nah, it's fine. I brought us out of there anyway."

"Maybe it's cause of that that I got sick!"

"Jerk," May hissed. "Next time that happens, you're bringing your own ass home!"

"Hilarious," Drew said, concluding their conversation.

They both finished their drinks and May reached for the remote to switch on the TV. She then turned so that her body faced Drew and she brought her knees up to her chest, her eyes glued to the TV screen in search of an appropriate channel. They settled for Tom and Jerry. Drew smiled as he heard her soft laughter that reminded him of wind chimes. He couldn't take it anymore. She was just too close for comfort, too beautiful to be left alone that night.

He turned to gaze at her face longingly and brought his fingers to her chin, cupping them gently. May froze, her eyes exploring Drew's eyes. What? She thought. He brought her chin so that her face was directly in front of his and he leaned his face down slowly, breathing in her scent. They both felt their pulses quicken.

"You're so beautiful, May…" Drew whispered, his lips now grazing hers slowly, affectionately.

May shuddered as she heard him say that, her heart pounding in her ears. Did he just call her beautiful? Her lips parted slightly in response to his slight nudging. Rhythmically, their mouths melded together and they kissed passionately for a while. Bolder this time, Drew parted his lips to allow the tip of his tongue to trail the shape of her lips. She tasted like chocolate. His lips moved harder now, beckoning her to open her mouth as well. As she did, their tongues interlocked in a beautiful, affectionate embrace. Drew's hand that had previously been on her chin, had moved to her neck which he rubbed softly. His other hand was encircled around her back. May had her hands on his shoulders which she used to pull him closer to her.

They kissed silently for a while occasionally breaking apart to breathe but continuing even more passionately this time. It was like a dream come true for them. They could now only hope that this wasn't a one night horny fling.

Drew needed to have her now. He just couldn't resist her charm, her appeal! Gently, he lowered May so that she was lying on the sofa, her hair in casual disarray. He continued to kiss her, one hand supporting his weight and another stroking her collarbone. His hand traveled lower to where her halter linked with her blouse. Using the same hand, he brought May's long, slender legs on top of his thighs and he caressed her soft thighs slowly, rubbing small circles in them. May froze and grabbed his hand.

"No, Drew."

She could detect the wavering in her voice that taunted her weak self.

Drew froze as well, his mouth having left hers instantaneously. He sat upright and sighed, ruffling up his hair. What had he done? Had he just taken their relationship too far? He gazed at the girl again, whose legs were still positioned on top of his thighs. May was blushing very hard now, swiping the back of her hand against her bruised lips. She was looking away from Drew.

"May…"

"Sorry, we were just too… Caught up in the moment huh?"

Drew sighed again and shook his head. Then he took one last look at May's luscious thighs and decided to try one last time. He placed his hand on her inner thigh, making May's eyes dart to where his hand was placed. Slowly, he caressed it and moved slowly towards the junction where her legs met.

"Don't tell me you don't want this, May…"

"This relationship is about lust then?" May snapped, not bothering to remove his hands. He felt so good…

"No, May. This is my way of showing how much I… want you."

"Do you love me, Drew?"

"Why do you think I want to make love to you?"

His fingers slipped under her denim shorts and massaged at her pelvis. Then he took his hand out of her shorts and unbuttoned them, pulling them off. Covered by only her underwear, her opening allowed entrance for his curious fingers. May squealed as his fingers delved inside her and her walls tightened around his fingers. She moaned as he stuck in another finger. He pumped his fingers in and out slowly, rhythmically, causing May to buck along with the movement of his fingers, moaning with every buck.

"Oh, Drew…"

She began panting as his fingers played with her bud of pleasure and she began to groan in pure pleasure. Drew watched her as her face contorted in pleasure. She looked extremely beautiful, she did.

Hearing her moan, he decided to be tad bolder and moved his hand to the hem of her halter top. His hand roamed her stomach and then landed on her breast, which he squeezed softly on top of the satin, lacy bra that covered it. May's moans were drowned by his kisses. His hand slipped to her back to unclasp the bra which he tossed to the floor easily and his hand continued to touch her where she loved it most. Then he took her top off, revealing her bare chest. His fingers that were still in her felt her walls tighten considerably and he decided he stopped before she came. His other hand left her opening.

Disappointed, May widened her legs and straddled Drew's hips sideways. He took the hint and carried the top of her body so that she was now sitting on top of him, her legs encircling his hips. He stopped kissing her and yanked his own top off, revealing a fine body with a fine six pack. May's hands roamed his front and massaged his packs, which she felt were rising and falling rapidly thanks to his haggard breathing. Drew moved his head to her neck and suckled on her skin gently. Then his head moved downwards, to her collarbone which he licked affectionately. Then his tongue landed on her nipple and May arched her back backwards, a loud cry escaping her throat.

Drew continued to suckle on her breasts, eliciting loud moans from the pleasured girl whom had begun to buck her hips to his. She had her underwear on and Drew had his jeans, but she could feel the hard bulge in his pants. She rocked her hips against the bulge slowly as he continued to suckle at her nipples.

Drew felt a strong strain in his pants that it hurt. When May had begun to buck against him, he bucked along with her, slowly at first and then harder and faster. He grunted as his lips left her nipple and he panted and laid against the sofa's backrest. May leaned forward against his bare chest, her nipples taut against his bare chest. They both laid like that for a few seconds, trying to regain their composure.

God, what have they done?

NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same thing, same thing. I'm getting tired of writing this same line again and again!

Authoress' Note: Surprised? This chapter is about how the two of them try to get over what had happened and forget about it, acting as though the rendezvous had never occurred.

Enjoy!

**CONFUSION  
Chapter Three**

**Forget Me Not**

* * *

Just then, May got up and hastily used her arms to cover her bare chest, a deep scarlet creeping on her cheeks. Her attempts were in vain. She can't believe that she'd something like that with her rival, her friend. She turned away from the confused young man and snatched her halter top from the floor, putting it on in record time. God, she didn't even know what his true feelings for her were. She didn't even know if he really loved her.

She remembered that as a young teenager, she vowed to make love to the man whom she loved and loved her at the same time. She wasn't about to go back on her word.

Drew knew what the problem was as he threw on his shirt, not bothering to button up. He groaned inwardly and shook his head, hatred for himself seeping through his blood. He should have known it was a wrong move on his part. He wanted to punch himself in the face so badly. He must have hurt her, confused her, even.

He wasn't even sure if he was in it for the sex or for the love.

Do I love her? He asked himself the same question that May had posed to him earlier. Drew looked away from May guiltily. A lump formed in his throat. He curled his fingers into a tight, shaking fist. He absolutely abhorred awkward moments like these.

"I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done that!" Drew spat, keeping his eyes glued to the TV which was now showing the Powerpuff Girls. Buttercup's usual angst voice soared over the din of monster roaring.

May sat on her side of the bed, facing away from Drew. Her brain was fuzzed. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Without thinking, she gathered the pillow dividers on the bed slowly, cradled them to her chest for a while and brought them to the sofa where Drew sat, watching for a reaction in her blank eyes.

Come on, May, say something, his heart pleaded. He didn't want to spoil the relationship he had with her! What had he done?!

His hand reached out for hers but she flicked it away, her face showing no emotion whatsoever. Her eyes were looking straight ahead of her, boring into the wall, but they betrayed no emotions whatsoever. Then, she gradually made her way out into the patio and into the cold night autumn once again.

On the TV, Buttercup was screaming in anguish upon seeing her sisters get hurt.

Tears threatened to fall from May's eyes to join the chlorine-filled pool water, almost as if they wanted to be rid of any germs and bacteria. May shook away any possible thoughts of having done it with Drew and stared out into the night sky. As beautiful as ever, she thought. Focused on the sky now, she managed a long, relaxing breath as she dipped her feet into the water. She sat along the water's edge, thankful that the edge was elevated such that the water could not reach her. Crickets chirped in the background.

Without realizing it, her mind floated back to thoughts of Drew… and his gorgeous body. She had wanted to touch, to taste, to feel every inch of his masculinity… But she had her own values to uphold. She sighed, wondering what he thought of her now. A slut, maybe.

To make herself feel better, she started raining insults at him in her mind.

Gosh, she was beginning to have a lot of fun. Just as she called him a 'pig faced asshole' in her mind, she turned around with a smile on her lips, just to come face to face with Drew.

Her smile disappeared immediately. What was it that every time she looked at him, she would think of hot, passionate sex? Anyway, pig faced? May wanted to slap herself.

Drew held out a bowl of piping hot Mac n Cheese to her.

"You forgot about your dinner," he spoke, letting his fingers brush against hers as she took the bowl from him. "Told you we should have stayed at the restaurant."

"Shut up," May snapped, wolfing down large proportions of Mac n Cheese into her little mouth.

Drew relaxed a little. At least she was speaking to him. He gazed at her fondly as she stuffed herself with heaps of Mac n Cheese. She paused in mid-chew and thrust the half empty bowl back at him.

"You look like you need some," May said after gulping down the contents in her mouth. "You're still pale form the aftermath of your seizure."

"Seizure? You call that a seizure?"

"Then what do you call it?"

"I… I don't know what it was."

"So you're just going to let it be and not find out what's wrong with you?"

Drew opened his mouth to say something but stopped. What was he about to say, anyway? May was right. He had to find out what's the problem with him. Wait, hold on a second. They were talking as though they hadn't even kissed before.

Drew thought it was best to keep it that way.

May gave him a nudge and stuck the fork in his palm. He yelped and snatched his hand back, shouting curses at the brunette beauty who was busy laughing out loud at him. Drew sighed and held his hand out to May. She looked at it, grabbed it, and used it to haul herself to her feet.

They let go and made their way back to the suite, occasionally teasing each other as per usual.

It was awkward all over again. The atmosphere grew thick as he shut the patio door. As though it would trap the both of them in an amazingly tense situation.Drew scratched his head to get rid of the tension. He laughed nervously as he made his way to the couch. That is after all where he's going to sleep, right?

"Drew." May piped up, stopping him in his tracks. "The bed's available. It's not nice to see you suffer on that couch."

"Well…" Drew considered this for a moment. Would he rather sleep next to the woman whom he'd attempted to make love to or sleep on the couch where he'd attempted to make love with the same woman?

"Well? The bed's way comfortable than that couch, I believe."

"Yeah, you're right. That is, if you don't mind."

"Sure thing. When I return from the washroom, the dividers should be back up."

With that, the washroom door closed with a click. Drew could hear the sound of water running. He switched the TV off after seeing Buttercup reunite with her sisters. Then, he switched it on again and flipped to the sports channel, sinking himself deeper into his side of the bed.

Just then, May emerged from the toilet and snuggled herself into her side of the bed, her breath smelling of mint and her face smelling of strawberry face wash. Her hair was let down in wet, chocolate locks and she was clothed in cotton spaghetti straps and shorts as nightwear. Drew resisted the urge to even face her when he couldn't control himself just smelling her. Damn it! Why did she have to make it so hard for him?!

Drew flung the covers away from his body and strode into the toilet, slamming the door shut. May looked over to the door and wondered over his peculiar behavior. In the wash room, Drew took a nice, warm shower to relax himself. Damn that May, he thought.

When he emerged, he was ruffling his hair with a towel. He was glad to see May asleep on the bed, facing away from him. He switched off the lights and the TV and snuggled in to his side of the bed.

It started to get cold. Drew grappled for the covers which May had dominated but his attempts were in vain. Exasperated, he got up to find himself staring at May's sleeping figure being bathed in moonlight. Damn it! He grabbed the covers which she was clinging onto yanked it towards him like a little child demanding a toy. Just as he did that, his action managed to pull May towards him as well. The divider was gone, he noticed. She had used it for a bolster, that idiot.

May sighed unconsciously, her hair tousled around her face. She shifted in her sleep, this time facing Drew. Her movements managed to free herself from the covers. Drew inhaled sharply as in eyes took in her moonlight accentuated curves.

His hand reached out to touch her face but he stopped in mid-air. He shouldn't touch her. He shouldn't touch her! He groaned inwardly, and pried his eyes off of her body and turned away. He covered himself with the covers and realized that it was getting too hot for him. Damn that May!

He swore she was the only girl who ever had this effect on him. He'd been with a few different girls before but they'd never made him feel queasy every time he'd look at them. May made him fidgety in more ways than one.

He wanted to strangle himself!

May was lodged in the central part of the bed which was way too close for comfort. Drew gave up and threw his arms in the air. That night, he slept on the couch.

NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

**CONFUSION  
Chapter Four**

**Of Shopping and Horror**

* * *

"G'morning, jerk," May giggled as Drew's eyes fluttered open. The room was bright.

"You might want to get away from me while I'm experiencing morning grumpiness," Drew croaked and made his way to the washroom, stretching his strained back.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked better that morning. His cheeks had gained a bit of color. Suddenly, images of May's sleeping form the night before flashed before his eyes and color flooded his cheeks. Drew groaned irritably and headed under the showerhead.

When Drew emerged, he spotted May sitting on the mini dining table, delicately munching on some pancakes. Her hair was let down in tufts with a Beautifly hairclip on to keep some hair away from her face. She was wearing a long sleeved navy and black striped woolen top with buttons that stretched from her collar bone down to her chest. She left the first three buttons open. Accompanying it, she had skinny jeans on her crossed, slender legs. May caught Drew looking her up and down and blushed.

"Hope you don't mind room service," May spoke. "I was craving pancakes this morning."

"Great. Perfect start to the morning," Drew spoke, realizing how underdressed he was compared to her, considering the fact that all he had on was a towel to cover his bottom half.

He noted a slight tinge of pink on May's cheeks. He smirked knowingly that she liked the sight of him. He got into a pair of navy blue cargoes and a fitting white top and then proceeded to join May at the table.

"So, you're going to the doctor's today, right?" May asked, sipping on some tea.

"What? You're not going to apologise to me for taking over the bed? I slept on the COUCH!" Drew retorted, surprising May.

"It is my suite after all. You're just some stranger!" May laughed into her cup.

"Oh so now I'm a stranger? Great!" Drew spoke sarcastically, forcefully cutting into his pancakes. Then he couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

May eyed the laughing young man and smiled along with him, admiring him for his ability to be sensitive to her feelings, especially after what had happened the night before. She rested her sculpted chin on her slender interlocked fingers and watched him elegantly chomp down his food.

"You know, I've never really noticed this but you've got really nice eyes," May broke the silence, save for the utensils scraping on the plate.

Drew put his utensils down after finishing the last morsel of pancake on his plate and abruptly leaned forward across the table, purposely staring into her eyes. May kept her cool and stuck her tongue out at him.

Drew burst out laughing again.

"Okay, enough of this nonsense. This town's got great heritage and the reason why I was here was to learn about it. You have anything planned?" Drew leaned back in his chair again.

May shook her head. "I just came for the food and the shopping!"

"Great! Then you can come with me!"

"Nonsense! I said I'm here for the shopping!"

"Oh then you don't know me, ma'am. I love shopping as much as any fine lady on this planet. If you come with me, I'd guarantee you'd feel happy and knowledgeable and you can brag about being here to everyone… and you can get fine souvenirs as well. But then we'll take up most of our time shopping," Drew smirked, winking at the last line. "So how about it?"

It was an irresistible offer. May groaned and nodded. They headed out in the cool crisp Autumn morning.

"Woah, this will look great on you, May!" drew exclaimed excitedly, almost like a girl. He showed her a long, satin ruby dress with a flowing skirt, the hem of its corset top lined with Swarovski crystals. The corset top was laced with black.

May whacked him upside the head.

"I'm a young lady, not a whorish sex kitten!" May punched him on the arm.

"Don't you think you'd be able to carry it off, though? You look far from cheap to me," Drew retorted, tousling his fringe.

"Whatever," May huffed. "Ooh look! Now there's a perfect top for you!"

They went about like this for hours till about 3pm, and that was when they decided to head out for some evening touring. May's kitten heels clicked along the pavement as Drew attempted to show her around based on his own basic knowledge of the place. In the cold air, their breaths came out in white puffs. They passed through the darker part of the town. Lesser people were seen in this area. The people seemed to regard them suspiciously, eyeing them menacingly. May grew a tad unnerved.

"And this is the great Monastery of Littleton." Drew exclaimed, gesturing towards a large, crumbling building with broken windows. "It's abandoned as of now, but back during the Poke War, it used to house hundreds of refugees from across the continent. Due to lack of good facilities and disease outbreak, hundreds died in there, unfortunately."

May gulped.

"This place is rumoured to be haunted," Drew spoke again, glancing towards May who had begun to hug herself.

"No kidding. This place gives me the chills." As though to emphasise this, she shuddered theatrically.

"If you need someone to keep you close and safe, I'm here!" Drew grinned masochistically, opening his arms wide.

"In your biggest dreams, jerk!" May snapped. "L-let's get outta here. Please?"

"Don't tell me you're scared!"

"I'm not! I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Please, May. You're way stronger than that!"

"I'm leaving!"

With that, May strode off towards where they came in from. Just as she passed by a dark alley, two dark hands reached out for her and hauled her in as though she were a fish in the river. Too shocked to react, May hardly found time to scream. When she felt the huge hand grapple under her clothes, she found her voice and shrieked for help.

Drew saw it, heard it, panicked. He ran to where May disappeared but his eyes failed him in the darkness. May's screams had ceased.

"May?!" Drew bellowed out, his echo the only response. "MAY!"

Just as he took a few steps into the alley, he doubled up in such excruciating pain that came from his abdomen. His breaths were shallow and ragged, his hands clutching his stomach as he keeled over. Sweat dripped into his eyes. Not now, damn it, not now!

May! He had to help her! Damn it!

He gave occasional grunts of anguish, knowing that in this state, May would get hurt, or even raped! He tried to muster all the strength he had to overcome the pain in his stomach but all he could do was scream in agony.

"Aaaaugh!! Urgh- MAY!!"

With every ounce of his energy left, he managed to stand on his feet but he had to lean against the wall. In earnest, he edged along the side of the wall as silently as possible, even though his hard pants betrayed him. His eyes perked up at the sound of metal clanking and a small cry from ahead of him. He edged further in, feeling the darkness descend on him.

NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

**CONFUSION  
Chapter Five**

**Reunited**

* * *

His eyes detected a faint light ahead of him. A feeble cry escaped his throat when he saw something that would remain etched in his memory for life. May was pushed against the wall, a large burly man placing his hands on either side of her head. May looked faint and Drew knew there was no way out for her unless he distracted the man. The man breathed on her and crushed his lips to hers, causing May's screams to be muffled. May attempted to kick him in the groin but it didn't work. She struggled, she fought but the man held her wrists in place above her head. It pained Drew to watch her like this!

"Hey!" Drew exclaimed, catching the man's attention. The man's lips remained stationary on May's lips. Then, tauntingly, his lips moved again, slowly, his tongue lining May's clenched lips.

May squirmed and squealed in disgust, but glad that Drew was there.

"Your girl tastes like strawberry, mister. Mind if I share?" The burly man spoke with a gruff voice.

That was the last straw, Drew thought. How could he do this to May, and still find the nerve to insult Drew?! Drew gathered his fingers up in a tight fist and swung it at the man's temple, a vital spot. The man dropped May's wrist and crumbled to the ground.

He groaned and began to get up.

"RUN!"

They tripped and sprinted through the dark alley and out of the darker part of the town. The few people around them looked at them empathically, as thought such an occurrence was normal. They reached the outskirts of the darker area and stopped there, knowing that the man wouldn't dare do anything in front of a crowd.

Drew clutched on to May's trembling hand tighter, surprised that he had held it in the first place. The pain in his abdomen was now searing through his chest, giving him breathing difficulty but he knew May needed all the help and care she could get. He was getting light-headed. He had to bring her back to the hotel quickly.

Fortunately, the hotel was a mere few blocks away from where they were. Miraculously, Drew managed to remain conscious enough to get a drink for the traumatized May, who hugged herself on the couch.

When May refused to lift a finger to take the cup from Drew's already shaking hands, May pressed her lips against the rim of the glass and tilted the water down her throat. He hated to see May like that. A wave of unconsciousness threatened to take over his weak form so he slumped down next to her on the couch and grabbed her shaking hands with his own shaking hands. His hands gave a tight squeeze – And then he lost unconsciousness with a groan as the pain overwhelmed his mind.

Drew awoke to find himself on the bed, a hot water bottle on his stomach and cool cloth on his forehead. He sat up groggily, shocked at how the room spun about him. He slumped back down on the bed.

"Seizure again," May's voice could be heard, catching Drew's attention. "Right?"

Drew did not answer. When he didn't, May grabbed his limp hand and squeezed it tight between her own clammy palms.

"Please, just say something. Anything!" May heard herself whimper in a low voice. "You really should have taken care of yourself, you idiot!"

She sniffled, fully aware that she had begun to cry. Thus was the aftermath of her molest and learning that Drew had saved her despite him being sick.

"Y-yeah…" Drew croaked, feeling as though he hadn't drunk for weeks. "Water, please?"

May did the same thing Drew had done to her when she was immobile on the couch, helplessly in trauma. She had gone past that stage and had moved on to denial but her bruised lips proved otherwise. She tipped a glass of water down into Drew's mouth.

Drew managed to sit up in bed, slowly but surely.

"I'm sorry. I should have come to you earlier," Drew muttered, looking May in the eyes. Such tired eyes, he had.

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have gone off like that. And you had one of your seizures again anyway. It's all over now, thankfully."

"Are you… okay?"

"I'm… I still need time to recover from the thought of it. But I should be the one asking you the question."

"I'll be fine soon. Besides, I'm feeling better already."

"Good."

Awkward silence ensued. Drew removed the wet cloth from his forehead and the hot water bottle from his stomach. He indeed felt much better.

"Thank you, Drew. You saved my life."

"Thank you for helping me recuperate, how about?"

They gazed at each other for a long while, not daring to look away just in case one of them loses consciousness or anything as ridiculous as that. Drew's eyelids closed and he slumped forward towards May, who caught him in a desperate hug. Drew cradled her protectively in arms.

"Please May. Don't run from me like that again. I can't bear it!" Drew whispered in May's ear, kissing her cheek like a mother would do to her previously lost child. Tears dripped out of his emerald green eyes.

"I promise," May replied, reveling in the warmth of the embrace. Drew cared for her and she knew it. One of her hands toyed with Drew's hair. She didn't care if he were to make love to her right there and then. She knew she was in love with him and she didn't care if he didn't love her back. That was how she could repay him for saving her life.

She kissed his cheek back and smiled against his neck, breathing in his masculinity.

"May… May I kiss you, May?" Drew broke the hug slightly to gaze at her with such intense eyes that May couldn't say no. "I just want to protect you and hold you like this forever. I don't ever want to see you get hurt again. I just want to be sure. Are you fine with this?"

"Do you love me, Drew?"

"May I get swallowed whole by a huge Venus Flytrap if I were to say no!"

With that, his lips grazed upon hers slowly, knowing that the previous 'kiss' with the molester must have hurt her. He put in a bit more force after a while, and she responded by kissing back slowly.

They both parted their lips at the same time and kissed that way for a long time before May put her tongue in is mouth. She explored every dent in his teeth and Drew did the same with her, tasting her. Fuck. The man was right. She tasted like strawberry.

Drew's hand caressed her cheek, her jaw line and finally her neck. He lightly rubbed circles in them, elicting soft moans from the aroused young lady whose hands had been roaming his sculpted back. She was grateful that his shirt was not on.

May's hands then began to roam about his abdomen, to feel his perfect abs beneath her fingers. She moaned excitedly, arousing the young man with her seductive voice.

Drew groaned as he pushed her lightly onto the bed such that he was overhead and she had her back to the bed. Then, he let his lips unlock with hers and he got off her completely, much to May's chagrin.

He then kneeled in front of her lying form, his knees on either side of her hips. May took in the sight of every inch of his perfect body and smiled to herself. Just then, Drew lowered his crotch to hers and after a brief moment of contact with clothes on, his hips brought himself up again. He then lowered it again and rubbed it against her crotch, letting his abs ripple as he used his abdomen to control his movements.

May moaned out loud, her fingers clutching the sheets.

He continued to do that for a while, a silent lap dance to show his appreciation for her. Just as May began to move her hips along with his, Drew stopped and yanked his pants off, together with his boxers. May gasped a little at the sight of his throbbing member but recovered and soon found her hand pumping his member slowly at first, focusing more on the head, and then faster and faster as he grew wetter.

She knew he was about to come. So she stopped. He wasn't about to have fun until she had hers, she thought. She removed her own pants as well but took her own time to remove her laced panties.

"God damn it, May, I want you so much," Drew said, gritting his teeth as he helped her remove her underwear. His fingers found her opening and he did as he did the first night they met at the hotel. May arched her back upwards as he entered her, a loud gasp escaping her lips. She bucked along to the motions of his three fingers going in and out of her, digging through her.

May grit her teeth and cried out at every buck. Drew's erection remained.

"Oh! Oh!" May exclaimed aloud, her body jerking with little spasms. With Drew's free hand, he helped May free her top half of any clothing, including her bra.

She could feel it. She could feel herself coming.

The way her vaginal walls tightened around his fingers signified to him that he needed to stop. He decided that they should both come together. With one hand, he guided his member to her opening and with her nod of approval, thrust it in slowly.

May screamed but her screams were drowned by Drew's mouth which dominated hers, his tongue exploring her mouth. Drew groaned as he entered her. She felt absolutely perfect! Without having to move an inch, May surprised him by driving her hip upwards to meet his thrust. They kept it that way for a while, Drew's member inside of her.

Drew groaned aloud and lifted his lips higher such that not all of him was inside of her. Exhausted, May slumped back down on the bed and Drew went deep inside of her again and again. May's back arched towards him as he went in and out of her slowly, passionately, showing her his love.

May brought her hips to meet every one of his thrusts and straddled his neck with her legs. She screamed as pleasure surged through both of their bodies as they became one with the other.

Both their bodies began to wrack and jerk uncontrollably as they both came together, May screaming and yelping into Drew's mouth and Drew's bucking growing faster and faster, himself groaning uncontrollably.

"I love you, May. I love you to bits and pieces, every inch of you!" Drew broke the kiss, panting out these words to her ear.

May began to cry.

"I love you so much, so damn much!" May replied, orgasm finishing its course on her. "DREW!"

Exhausted, Drew laid himself on top of her, careful not to crush the girl underneath his weight. He enjoyed the feeling of her nipples against his taut chest and his member inside of May. They both shared the same heartbeat, the same breathing rhythm. They slowed down their breathing almost like they were the same person and cuddled up to each other.

Finally, Drew freed himself from her and gathered her in a cuddle. Spooning her and holding her closely, protectively, they fell asleep in the bed, the word 'regret' never crossing their minds.

So that marks the end of my story. I really hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. Please feel free to comment!


End file.
